


estrange

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General, Historical, Indonesia's First High-Speed Railway Project, Modern Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Berkhianat, katamu? Mungkin juga. Terserah saja.





	estrange

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_They say I'm a traitor.  
Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do._

 

* * *

 

"... Indonesia?"

Kalau perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi merambat di kedua kakinya ini ia hiraukan, sudah tentu Indonesia akan menjatuhkan map yang hendak ia serahkan ke China. Tetapi panggilan yang membuatnya jantungan itu sudah ia waspadai, sehingga sekalipun ia nyaris terlonjak, map agenda proyek kereta api cepat dapat berpindah tangan tanpa ada arang melintang. Barulah ia berbalik untuk melihat lawan bicara.

"Japan," balasnya datar.

"Oh," China angkat alis, fokusnya teralihkan. "Kamu juga mempertimbangkan dia? Wah," ada gumaman yang entah apa maksudnya, "tetapi pada akhirnya, yang kamu pilih aku, ya. Heh. Bagus, deh." Setelah mengatakannya, China melambai dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang map, lalu berbalik. Pergi.

Indonesia menatap Japan lekat-lekat. Di tangannya sudah ada map, isinya kurang lebih sama, tetapi dengan tidak sopan masih saja ia tanyakan, "Itu apa, di tanganmu?"

Tanpa harus menunduk menatap map, pandangan Japan statis saja menatap Indonesia. "Proyek yang kamu sepakati dengan China. Aku sudah memasukannya ke dalam agendaku[1]," jawab Japan, mencoba agar tak terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

Ada jeda. "Harus aku katakan, ya, kata itu?" nada suara Japan berubah sinis, dan Japan tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang seperti ini kepada Indonesia. "Kenapa _berkhianat_."

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir dirasakan Indonesia ketika mendengar mitra strategisnya sendiri mengatakan hal itu. "Aku nggak berkhianat," kilah Indonesia, suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. "Mengataiku pengkhianat begitu. Terserah saja, mungkin itu benar. Yang aku tahu adalah, aku melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Itu saja. Aku, toh, hanya mengubahnya[2]. "

Japan mundur selangkah, tak percaya. Sorot matanya berangsur-angsur berubah.

Asing.

[1] Jepang sudah memasukan proyek itu dalam agendanya

...pemerintah kemudian memilih perusahaan asal China untuk menggarap proyek kereta api cepat Jakarta-Bandung. Padahal, Perdana Menteri Jepang, Shinzo Abe, telah memasukan proyek tersebut dalam agendanya untuk mengejar proyek-proyek infrastruktur di luar negeri guna mendongkrak pertumbuhan ekonomi domestiknya.  
[ source: [rimanews.com](http://rimanews.com/) ]

 

[2] Perubahan model kerja sama

Pemerintah Jepang dan China sebelumnya saling bersaing untuk dapat menjalin hubungan dengan Indonesia dalam menggarap proyek kereta cepat dengan model kerja sama G to G ( _government to goverment_ ). Kedua negara tersebut sama-sama telah mengajukan proposal studi kelayakan _feasibility study_ proyek agar bisa dipilih pemerintah. Namun, kondisi anggaran negara serta pertimbangan ketepatan pembangunan infrastruktur nasional membuat Indonesia berubah pikiran menjadi B to B ( _business to business_ ) yang tidak merogoh uang pemerintah untuk proyek kereta cepat. Sementara BUMN Jepang maupun kalangan swastanya kesulitan masuk ke Indonesia karena terbentur regulasi, di sisi lain pemerintah China justru paling siap dengan skema B to B.   
[ source: [here](http://yusufalexanderjaya.blogspot.com/) ]


End file.
